History and Curiosity
by cannabilism
Summary: This is one of my first POTC fanfics. It is basically Will, Jack, Lizzy and Tia Dalma having a bit of think about their situation. And bare in mind this is a scenario me and my friends rped where Tia Dalma had joined them upon the pearl which was salvaged


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, memories ('cept the one i made up) in this _fan_fic. They belong to the guy that invented Jack Sparrow and to Gore Verbinski and Jerry Bruckheimer productions and all them lot...so please don't sue!

((this is a fanfic I wrote whilst lazing about by the pool in Spain lol. Its just my ramblings really about the love square but enjoy anyhow!))

History and Curiosity

Night dropped very suddenly that evening. No-one, not Will Turner nor Elizabeth Swann, not even jack Sparrow or Tia Dalma expected the velvet black curtain of sky, dotted with stars to unroll so quickly. And, as it happened, it was those four in question that were the only ones on deck that night. Not even the helm was manned as the Black pearl, symbol of freedom and beauty (at least in Captain Jack's eyes), was anchored just off shore of a small Isle which Sparrow had ordered would only be searched once dawn broke.

Anyway, these four people, so very different and yet so very the same, were linked by two main factors, maybe what brought them all together tonight. History and Curiosity.

Jack Sparrow and Tia Dalma had history. Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner had history. Now Elizabeth and Will's was obvious but Jack and Tia's was far more unexplored, secret and complex. The only person to know even one yard of the whole nine was Elizabeth but otherwise it seemed only Jack and Tia knew more about their very unfinished past.

Then there was the more dangerous, and so more enticing, link…curiosity.

Jack and Elizabeth had been forced together by curiosity, on both sides. Jack was well known for being an…inquisitive being to say the least, but it wasn't expected from a governor's daughter. Elizabeth didn't know what she felt for Jack whatever it was it seemed strong and positive but then everything was thrown at them from all sides. She was unsure whether she believed in 'meant to be' but if she did she was just as unsure of if they were. She'd always been drawn to pirates but even she hadn't expected it to be this one. And since becoming rather closer to Captain Sparrow an old moment preyed on her mind, a moment when she had said,

_"No he's a pirate"_

But, of course, then she'd been talking about Will and Will, it seemed, was her past but more importantly, was Jack really her future?

Jack Sparrow had captured and shattered the hearts of many women in his 'time'. He often did his **time** for it though because as they say, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. However Jack, although he did not enjoy the punishment for his 'cavorting around' still had a spark, if not ready to kindle flame, for one or two women of his past. And remembering them still brought back a flicker of a grin to his all-too-charming face.

But Jack was now confused, a feeling he intently disliked. He liked to have some manner of control over what was going on. Baring in mind a lot of the rest of the control belonged to rum…or just didn't exist. But he was confused now because of the Lovely Miss Swann…who was meant to be Mrs Turner…or even Mrs Commodore. Jack actually had, more than once, sat alone and sober (that's how shocking this revelation is) and thought about the situation for a long time. His feelings for her were strong and like in the conversation he'd had with Tia Dalma, he was certain she was different. Working out just how was more difficult. Jack had always been the rebellious scallywag pirate he was famous for being but somehow, for some strange reason he loved Elizabeth propriety, and the way she could put him back in his place. The way she'd made him want to feel admired for doing the right thing, and even if it had been his demise, the fact that he'd actually done the good thing. Yet he loved even more that he'd made Elizabeth truly want to 'taste' piracy. He'd made her sentence a man to death and in a way only a woman could. A true act of piracy if there ever was one and the thought made him grin that cheeky, charming smile of his.

Yet Jack was still unsure of what he wanted and sometimes Elizabeth was his world and other times he thought she risked being another Scarlett or Gisele or Tia.

_No…_ Jack thought again _Not Tia she's not part of that group._ But could or, just as importantly, would Elizabeth be? Right now, however, his famous compass, given to him by Tia Dalma 8 years ago, could not help him as (on top of all that) he desperately wanted and desperately needed the heart of Davey Jones more than anything else.

Maybe curiosity never killed the cat…but it definitely cursed it.

The third corner of a shape which as of yet was unknown was William Turner. An unfortunate man he was. The young blacksmith was graced with very good looks which, a glance at his father's current state, seemed a very lucky occurrence. Jack had been right when he first learned young Turner's name for, like young Turner he was no simpleton.

_"That would be short for William I imagine, good strong name, no doubt name for your father, eh?"_

And as it was, his father clung to his every waking moment…along with someone else. Will felt like his life was slipping through his hands which were desperately clutching together the seams with no avail.

William **was** a good, strong name for **this **good, strong man but event he strongest of men are blinded and wounded by one thing. That one leap of pointless faith. Love. Men who lost their love to another man knew the pain could be worse than death and Will…well…he hadn't taken the news well and he remembered, too easily (they all did), what happened.

_Will looked across the rough wooden table at Elizabeth and Jack. The sea was rumbling and choppy this night…like William's mood. The bcouple/b sat next to each other…close. Elizabeth, once finding her very slightly slurred voice, realised as soon as she spoke she had started off badly._

_"We…Jack and I…"_

_And at that point, as soon as the words left the lips he so loved, Will pushed his chair away from the table and stood, turning away from them abruptly. His anger radiated off him in waves of heat it seemed. Jack and Elizabeth exchanged mixtures of nervous and worried glances in the deafening silence (save for the waves). Finally Jack gently put his hand over Elizabeth's and she looked to him as he said cautiously,_

_"Look, Will…mate"_

_Suddenly Will spun round drawing his sword in the motion and thrust it towards Jack lividly._

_"Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed in a scandalized tone, rising quickly. But behind her Jack too rose, unsheathing his cutlass. He never could resist a good fight._

_"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed in the same tone she'd used with Will's name hoping to have slightly more influence._

_"Maybe," Will began furiously, "Jones will free my father if I just kill you!"_

_He growled at Jack and ,of course, arguing chaos ensued however somehow Elizabeth, miraculously, kept the fight merely verbal._

_People above deck could begin to hear this and they too began to exchange bewildered looks._

_Will stormed from the galley as soon as he finished yelling at Jack_

_"You've ruined my life! All that is left for me is the Port Royal Gallows!"_

_Many pirates became onlookers as Will raged onto the deck. Tia Dalma and Mr Cotton, who stood together, glanced at Will with raised eyebrows (even the parrot silenced in shock) but the pieces speedily fell into place as Jack (blade now sheathed) and Elizabeth ran after him. For moments the was very still, except around Will, but it soon buzzed with anticipation. That is until Will's next, rather dramatic, action. Much like the first time he met Barbosa face to face, he held on to some rigging, pulled out his flintlock, stood on the rails and held the pistol to his head. There would have been a collective gasp but everyone was too stunned even for that. Will turner had always been the…the level-headed one._

_Elizabeth looked on in horror. Jack, not only hated seeing her beautiful features that way but was also in equal terror of what seemed (very out-of-characterly) imminent. He looked round desperately because he just knew deep down that approaching Will was not an option. Finally his gaze found a…window of opportunity. Tia Dalma looked at Jack as his gaze locked onto her and she shook her head violently. Jack nodded even more vigorously now becoming oblivious to the back and forth arguing between Elizabeth and Will._

_Tia did not want to see young Turner die, quite the opposite, but it was her place to intervene in those affairs. Jack looked pleadingly at her still. Get a man to do something or not as the case was? A woman was your best bet and in a situation where Lizzy was not an option, jack knew Tia was. The idea then sprung upon him. It was low really. He rose his eyebrow and rubbed his middle and forefingers against his thumb in a irrefutable sign of 'I'll make it worth your while'. Now Tia was definitely not that low and, as she and the Captain knew each other near enough as well as the back of their hands, they both understood it was more of a 'you **know** its worth it' as opposed to 'I'll **make** it worth it'._

_Tia still felt unsure which, it being her, was not good._

_Jack's ears picked up the quarrelling behind him for a moment and he winced and placed his palms together to Tia in silent a plea. She sighed and Jack grinned knowing her decision and within moment the entire crew (Jack and Tia now included) were absorbed by the on-going fight._

_"Will this is absurd!" Elizabeth exclaimed gesticulating rather wildly._

_"I have nothing thanks to him Elizabeth!" Will yelled angrily, refusing thus far to speak Captain Sparrow's name. " or should it be Lizzy like he calls you!"_

_Jack frowned at Tia, slightly offended at the way Will had spat the word 'he' and Tia smiled slightly but both raised both their eyebrows as Will began to laugh sickly. All of the crew (save for Mr Cotton) began to mutter of his broken heart giving him sea dementia but then Will looked down to Elizabeth and Jack and growled_

_"Deepest circle of hell Jack!"_

_Jack hesitated, it was probably a trick and added_

_"Is reserved for mutineers"_

_"Correction!" Will snapped suddenly. "bBetrayers/b and mutineers"_

_Then Elizabeth gasped and Jack started, her Tia intook a breath sharply, as Will cocked the pistol._

_It was now or never._

_"Selfish!" A voice called out at Will. Everyone turned to the direction of it, bewildered, most of all Jack, Elizabeth and Will (who had faltered and lowered the flintlock slightly). They found themselves looking at Tia Dalma. Jack tried, in vain, to catch her gaze, this was her intervention! Unfortunately Will was fast recovering from shock and the anger began to boil his blood once more. Will lept from the railings and stormed towards her. Jack lept to action just as fast but Elizabeth could only look on, accepting that Will now closed her out. This wasn't the William Turner she had known and loved. Then it hit her like a slippery fish, this really **wasn't** the William Turner she had loved. Feelings still existed for him…but did love! By this point Will unsheathed his sword and held the blade against Tia's throat. Elizabeth's eyes widened, Tia's did not, and the crew wondered how the witch would react and whether they many finally witness her true wrath, But she remained calm and folded her arms, raising an eyebrow. However within mere seconds of Will's cutlass touching her skin, Jack's sword was, too, pressed below Will's jaw. Tia and Will looked straight into each other's eyes, unblinking and unwavering. Jack glared lividly at Will but slowly Tia unfolded her arms and placed a hand on Jack's._

_"Lowers yer sword Jack"_

_She said, eyes still locks on Will_

_"No!" Jack snapped rather suddenly. "Not before him!"_

_"I be not askings Jack" Tia said firmly, her gaze unmoving. Finally after a few long moments Jack lowered his blade but did not move away._

_Tia waited before finally speaking to Will._

_"Ye be hearings correct, I called ye selfish"_

_Will's eyes even seemed ablaze now he had become so vexed and he pressed the point into her skin very slightly harder. Jack's knuckles could be seen turning white around the hilt of his sword._

_"And ye won't bes cuttings me William" She added very calmly._

_"Oh really?" Will growled, "Sure about that?"_

_"Because ye be a good man Mr Turner" She continued as though she'd never been interrupted. Jack looked between Tia and Will for a moment and Will faltered, his blade drew away from Tia's throat and his grip slackered. Jack hesitated for a long while but eventually sheathed his sword once more. Now, Elizabeth silently approached the trio._

_"Why am I selfish?" Will demanded although his tone wasn't quite as harsh now. Jack too was intrigued (along with many of the crew) as to why Will was. "When I have nothing left?" Will finished in a quiet hiss._

_"Evens ifs ye dids be havings nothings" Tia began. "Ye be da **only** thing yer father be having."_

_Will froze and very nearly dropped his sword. How could his fury have blinded him so? How could he forget his father? How could he nearly eliminate his father's last chance at freedom? Will's eyes just glared at different points on the floor for a moment. He'd promised his freedom and he would free him! He looked at Jack and Elizabeth for the briefest of moments before swiftly walking off to the cabins and slamming a door. Everything on deck for silent (save for the sea) and Jack frowned before yelling,_

_"LET ME SEE MOVEMENT YOU DOGS!"_

_Quickly the crew returned to work but the event stuck to their minds. Jack and Elizabeth waited for a moment before looking to Tia._

This continuation, of course, wasn't on Will's mind as he had neither seen nor heard it but the other remembered well.

_Jack began some off thanks but Tia cut him off._

_"Don't" She began quietly. "I shouldn'ts have doings that"_

_Jack stopped but only as Elizabeth began._

_"What!" She said disbelievingly. "You saved an innocent man's life!"_

_"Ats what price Miss Swann!" Tia said sharply. "I bes not tos meddle with whats I have been forseeings. Dat bes da rule."_

_"Pirates and your bloody codes!" Elizabeth exclaimed exasperatedly throwing her arms into the air but Jack, who was watching Tia, had taken on a serious expression, brow slightly furrowed._

_"Its more important than that love" he said before eventually asking Tia. "What did you see?"_

_Elizabeth stopped, now wanting to know too and Tia sighed and glanced out to sea, just for somewhere else to look. The sun was nearly setting, would be within the hour._

_"Da pistol be empty. Dere was no shot ins it."_

_"What?" Elizabeth cried and Jack too appeared confused but a smile flickered across his face._

_"He didn'ts know but I did" Tia continued. _

Will, obviously, tried not to dwell on such moments but it was hard. He wanted Elizabeth to be happy, deep down he really did…but did that have to be with Jack? He would even have preferred Norrington but Jack was…well…at least now saying mate was truly meaningless. However he wasn't sure he wanted to hate Jack either…he near enough did though.

After a while his anger subsided on the most part but if he walked onto the busy deck and they were leaning on opposite rails Will could only see them and could only imagine them together. However remembering this event seemed to make him recollect (often) another one too.

When he first met Tia Dalma and he had asked

_"Do you know me?"_

To which she had replied,

_"You wants to know me"_

He had considered her words often and did feel _some_ grim satisfaction over how possessive Jack had become of Tia at that point and how little she seemed to care. He also wondered how she felt about Elizabeth and Jack's situation.

And so the shape became clear…4 points.

Again there existed a great lack of history between Tia Dalma and William Turner but a greater fill of curiosity. This, though hinted at and briefly dipped into, was very unexplored too.

Tia wasn't very phased by Jack and Elizabeth's situation. She sometimes felt a tinge of jealousy but it seemed only returning the possessive nature Jack sometimes held over her as well.

She had to admit to herself she was curious over William Turner also and, despite her own better judgement, had allowed herself to be sucked into their very odd love polygon.

William, smart, sensible (usually) William considered it very the unwanted square.

Elizabeth being proper and a "lady" saw it as a diamond which she rather hope would fall apart in some links anyway.

Jack…being odd selfish Jack and wanting it all ('cept possibly Will's love) and very much not quite his head on straight pictured a love parrellogram.

And Tia…unexplainable, Tia thought I was a Trapezium…nuff said in her opinion.

But, whatever it was, the four had gotten themselves into a world of confusion and jealousy.


End file.
